


Vermilion

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a fascination with Niall's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Niall smut-a-thon prompt - Niall/Harry, oral fixation, Harry can't stop obsessing over Niall's mouth.

It’s not that Niall’s mouth is even that big, or that red, or anything really out of the ordinary but Harry can’t seem to stop _staring._ It all started with something as simple as an ice lolly, it had been strawberry and half melting and Niall had made a mess of his hand while they were standing outside a petrol station this morning. Harry had watched as he licked his fingers clean and went back to sucking on the ice cream, the juice staining his lips a pretty shiny pink that had Harry hooked. He had been fascinated all day by them, how they stretched over his braces and curled into a knowing smile or how they broadened when he laughed or what he looked like with his bottom lip caught under his teeth when he tried to concentrate on Fifa after dinner. How they pinked up when he worried the skin or formed a perfect pout as he texted his mum good night or how he sometimes poked his tongue out because they were starting to get too dry. Somehow that had translated into how they would feel against his own or how they would look stretched around his dick which meant he had been hovering half way hard most of the afternoon. 

It’s late now though, the sky dark outside the window and only the odd orange street light streaming in when they pass one. The TV is on low but Harry’s not really paying attention to it and he has no idea where the other boys have gone - there’s only so many places to hide in a tour bus. It had been hot all day, and still is - Harry can feel the back of his shirt sticking to his shoulders and he’s sure that he’s got sunburn on his nose that’s just beginning to itch when Niall slides into the back compartment of the bus, flopping down beside him with a small smile. His arm is hot against his side and pressed entirely too close for the amount of free sofas around the room but Harry doesn’t care, he’s too busy drinking in the sight of him.

“Can’t sleep,” he answers Harry’s unasked question, curling up beside him and grinning at him shyly. Harry follows his lips, watching how they curve around his smile before flicking his gaze up to meet Niall’s curious expression. “I think Liam’s having a wank, I can’t listen to that shit without wanting to do it too.” 

Harry nods because his mouth’s gone dry and he doesn’t need to think about Niall jerking off a few metres away, lip caught between his teeth as he tries to be quiet. 

“Is there any beer left?” Niall asks, quirking an eyebrow at a still silent Harry and bending over the arm of the sofa to look for a bottle rolling around the floor. Harry stares at his arse for a moment before he reappears, triumphant grin plastered across his face and two bottles in his hand. 

“Here,” he murmurs, snuggling in close again and snapping the lids off them with the keyring in his pocket. Harry watches him, swallowing hard as Niall takes a long pull, lips wrapping around the lip of the bottle and the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. They’re wet when he takes the bottle away and glisten under the crappy lights in the bus ceiling. Harry wants to lick him. 

“Y’alright mate?” Niall asks. “You’ve gone all quiet.”

“I really like your lips.” Harry blurts out and closes his eyes nearly immediately after. He hasn’t even had a sip of his beer so he can’t blame it on the alcohol. His cheeks are flaming but Niall’s laughing good naturedly and he can feel his hand on his knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“My lips?” He asks once Harry’s opened his eyes and drained half his bottle. Harry nods and can feel his own lips quirk into a smile because his heart has calmed down a beat and Niall hasn’t ran to tell Louis what he said. Yet.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles around the top of his bottle, gulping at the rest of it before setting it back onto the floor. “They’re nice. I‘ve been thinking about them all day.” 

Niall laughs again, throwing his head back and stretching out his neck. Harry nearly swoons because he opens his mouth out wide and properly laughs towards the ceiling. 

“And what about them is nice?” Niall smirks, inching closer to him on the cushions. Harry can feel the heat coming off him through his jeans. Harry shrugs because he’s still at a loss to why he’s been liking them lately too. Niall smiles wider and Harry really wants to kiss him, lick into his mouth and bite at his lip. 

He doesn’t though, just raises his hand and aims for the direction of Niall’s mouth. He catches himself before he actually touches him though, realising at the last moment that rubbing your best mate’s lips isn’t really a normal thing to do, even if they inappropriately touch each other ninety percent of the day. 

Niall juts out his chin though, offering them to him with a smile that’s turned small and somehow more serious. Harry trails the pad of his thumb over the bottom one, feeling the bumps where his skin has split from his braces and rehealed and the faint moisture still between them. He presses his index to the bow, pushing on it gently and watching the skin move under the pressure. 

Niall opens his mouth then, letting the tip of Harry’s finger slip in so he can lick at the pad of his finger and suck it in deeper. 

“Shit,” Harry’s gasp is loud in the silence that had developed around them. Niall smirks around his finger, sucking on it harder and laving his tongue over it. “Niall!”

“What?” Niall asks, letting Harry pull his hand away. His voice has dropped a little and became more rough and the sound goes straight to Harry’s dick, along with the image of Niall’s lips wrapped around him. 

“It’s what you want isn’t it?” Niall asks quietly and Harry’s nodding dumbly because there’s no point lying about it. Niall grins quickly, leaning in and catching Harry in a stunned kiss before Harry can do anything about it.

It’s just a press of lips against his but Niall soon turns persistent, dropping his jaw and licking across Harry’s bottom lip to get him to kiss him properly. Harry’s mind is reeling and it’s all he can do to grasp Niall’s jaw with his palm and kiss him back just as hard. 

Niall kisses him onto his back, sitting across his waist and pushing his shoulders into the cushions. They kiss until Niall’s lips are red and Harry can’t help but grind into Niall’s arse hopefully. 

Niall huffs a laugh into his neck, ducking his head and mouthing along Harry’s throat as his hands run down his chest and he grinds down against Harry’s hips every time he hitches his up. 

“Let’s do this properly eh?” Niall mutters into his shoulder, biting down on where Harry’s t-shirt is gaping to the side. He licks soothing over it before nibbling again and Harry knows he’s going to have a bruise there when they’re done. 

He slithers down his body before Harry really catches onto what he’s up to, his mind still preoccupied with breathing properly and how hot it is that Niall just gave him a love bite to realise that Niall’s going to suck his dick.

“Oh shit,” Harry groans when Niall settles between his thighs and starts working Harry’s jeans over the curve of his arse. Niall laughs against his belly, dipping to suck on his hip and trail his fingers into the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down too. Harry can hardly look when Niall licks teasingly up the underside of his dick before sucking the tip into his mouth. He looks good, lips stretched around him and eyes going dark as he stares up at him from under his fluffy fringe.

Harry’s nearly sure he’s dreaming because this is something he _definitely_ never expected to happen this evening but Niall doesn’t even look fazed, in fact the way he bobs his head enthusiastically nearly sends Harry embarrassingly over the edge. 

“How did you get so good at this?” Harry babbles, stroking his palm across Niall’s cheek and scratching his nails into his hair. Niall just hums around him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard enough to make Harry gasp. 

“Practise,” Niall tells him once he’s pulled off, stroking him firmly a few times as he licks around him, sucking on the skin around the base before mouthing at his balls. Harry groans above him, thrusting into the circle of his fingers and pulling at his hair. 

“I’m gonna - “ he pants and Niall goes back to his dick, twisting his hand and pushing his lips over the head just in time for Harry when he comes. 

He swallows most of it, pulling off just towards the end so some of it spatters across his face and smears over his lips. If Harry could come again the sight alone would set him off. 

“Fuck,” he groans, reaching down to tug Niall up and over him. He grins smugly down at him, one hand clutching at his shoulder and the other shoving down the waistband of his sweats. “Niall you’re mad.” Harry tells him and can’t keep the awe out of his voice.

Niall only giggles in response, leaning down to kiss him and let Harry taste himself on his lips. They groan together when Harry finally gets a hand into Niall’s boxers and hastily tugs at him. He doesn’t last long, grinding down into Harry’s palm and sucking on his tongue until he comes a few moments later with a quiet gasp into Harry’s slack mouth. 

They lie for a few moments trying to catch their breath before Harry drags his boxers back up over his hips and Niall finds a blanket somewhere behind the sofa, curling back into his side with a quiet hum. Harry runs a hand absent mindedly through his hair as he watches him fall asleep, bottom lip jutted out into a soft pout as he breathes wetly through his mouth and thinks to himself that he could get used to this.


End file.
